


舒芙蕾變成果凍的方法

by thirtythreetimesforyou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtythreetimesforyou/pseuds/thirtythreetimesforyou
Summary: 甜點妖精跟主人的床上故事。





	舒芙蕾變成果凍的方法

舒芙蕾妖精最近很不开心。  
前几天在床上做到一半的时候，全圆佑啃着他的唇瓣，含含糊糊话都说不清楚，“小荣的嘴唇好软，是不是果冻做的？”

怀里的小人儿一听觉得有些别扭，扭过身子不想理他，全圆佑以为他只是害羞了，还在不屈不挠的亲他肉嘟嘟的嘴巴。

“舒芙蕾妖精不能变成果冻吗？”  
听了全圆佑的话，权顺荣脸色一下子变了。双手一推，嘴巴一瘪，脸蛋委屈巴巴皱成一团，哭得身子软软的，都坐不起来。

“主人不喜欢舒芙蕾了吗？呜呜呜呜⋯⋯人家、人家明明是舒芙蕾妖精。”

吓得全圆佑连忙抱着他拍拍背，还温柔的安抚他直到入眠。

/  
虽然如此，心里其实还是有在在意。

趁着主人上班的时候，坐在电脑桌前用小肉爪按住滑鼠，“老师没有教过我们这个⋯⋯”

小妖精来到人类世界没多久，老是学不会到底要怎么用这个奇怪的机器，每次主人抱着自己眼睛却盯着荧幕打游戏他就又要鼓起嘴巴生气。  
权顺荣皱着眉头一个字一个字的按，“舒芙蕾变成果冻的方法”。好不容易打完了，再慢吞吞按下搜寻。  
结果什么都搜寻不到，小妖精垂头丧气，怎么办呢，好苦恼，两只脚丫子坐在椅子上晃呀晃的。

那天晚上全圆佑带他去超市的时候，经过冷藏甜点区还拿起了两罐果冻在他面前晃了晃。  
“小荣想要吃草莓果冻吗？”

权顺荣耳朵都红了，气呼呼的瞪了一眼男人。  
“才不想吃！”

换来全圆佑哑然失笑，他的小妖精真的很介意，连别的甜点的醋也要吃。  
“小荣不要生气了，我去拿明天要煮的菜，你帮我看着推车在这里等好不好？”

权顺荣点点头，见全圆佑走到另一头没有注意到自己，脚步不知不觉在果酱区停下了。  
他看了一圈货架上的草莓果酱，装在透明玻璃罐里头呈现出漂亮的鲜红色泽，脑中突然浮现出一个想法。

/  
全圆佑今天下班的比较晚。  
早些时候他已经打了电话给在家里的权顺荣，电话那头的小孩声音听上去有些奇怪，含含糊糊的随便哼哼着，问了没几句就撒娇着嗲声嗲气叫他赶紧回家。

一下班全圆佑就立刻开车回家，平时他也舍不得把那个宝贝一个人丢在家里这么久，最怕他眼眶红红，抱着自己说主人是不是不喜欢自己了的可怜模样。

全圆佑才一开门，手上的公事包就因为眼前的景象震惊的掉在地上。

“主人，今天要吃果冻吗？”  
权顺荣听见开门声，哒哒哒的光裸着身体跑了过来，他用双手拢着胸，晶莹剔透的草莓果酱泛着红宝石的色泽，沿着白白软软的胸脯往下滑溢，暴露在空气中的乳尖巍巍颤颤的立起来，平时那处就被全圆佑玩的过分，此刻硕大的肉粒呈现着深红色，像成熟的草莓般鲜甜欲滴。

显摆似的转了一圈给全圆佑欣赏自己忙了一个下午的成果———原来果酱不只涂在胸上，白白嫩嫩的身子全都沾满黏黏糊糊的果酱。凹陷的锁骨和腰窝甚至也盛满了果酱，整个人湿淋淋的散发着甜蜜的香味，让人闻了蠢蠢欲动。

他见全圆佑没反应，傻乎乎的睁大眼睛，“主人想吃吗？小荣、小荣涂了很多草莓果酱，吃起来就会像是果冻一样了⋯⋯”

全圆佑还立在门旁边，惊讶的盯着他的身体，还吓了一跳似的往后退了一步。

舒芙蕾妖精这下子急得红了眼眶，“主人、主人不喜欢的话，小荣要自己吃掉啦⋯⋯”  
笨笨的低下头，伸出粉嫩的小舌想舔自己胸前流满的草莓果酱，可是怎么也够不着。

发现舔不到之后，只好将沾满果酱的手指放入嘴里吸吮，一边舔一边发出啧啧的声音，手指很快就被他舔得干干净净，还湿淋淋的，他眯着眼睛看着全圆佑，“哼⋯⋯这么好吃的果酱⋯⋯主人吃不到啦⋯⋯”

“没有，喜欢的。”  
男人走上前直接将权顺荣打横抱了起来，托着屁股往浴室走去。  
“乖，我们去洗澡。”

全圆佑放了热水，轻轻将怀里缩着的小团子放入浴缸中，还放了牛奶沐浴球，奶白色的泡沫立刻在水中散开，权顺荣在浴缸里头舒舒服服的泡着，这下子连头发都湿了，全身滑不溜丢的像一条小美人鱼。

全圆佑站在一旁开始解衬衫扣，褪去身上衣物之后，长腿一迈也跨入浴缸里，抱着权顺荣泡在水中。

他一面从后面揉捏肉感的臀瓣，一面沿着下巴啄吻轻舔，伸出舌头将权顺荣脸边的果酱卷入吞下。

“为什么这么甜。”  
“因为我是甜点妖精呀。”  
权顺荣软软的跟主人撒娇，在他怀里翻了过来，又撑起身子张开大腿跪坐在全圆佑身上想跟他接吻，没想到却被男人避开，全圆佑执着的低下头继续沿着果酱舔舐娇嫩的肌肤。

“呜呜⋯⋯主人不要舔了⋯⋯”权顺荣全身软绵绵的，后面又湿又软“再舔就要化了⋯⋯”  
全圆佑搂着他的背拍拍，像在哄小婴儿似的,“不会化掉的。”

说完便将权顺荣从水里捞了起来，让他两条光裸的水缠在自己身上，抱着走到了卧房内的大床上。

“洗干净了嗯？”全圆佑跟着爬上床去，在权顺荣耳旁调戏道。  
舒芙蕾妖精这下子害羞了，伸出手指凑到主人鼻尖前，“这里还有呢⋯⋯主人吃⋯⋯”  
小脸都红透了，“主人不喜欢草莓果酱吗⋯⋯”

“喜欢。”一边说着，一边抓过权顺荣沾满果酱的手指含住吸吮。  
全圆佑说完，又惹的小舒芙蕾欲哭，鼻子脸蛋都红通通的，眼睛含着泪水。  
“那不喜欢舒芙蕾了吗？”  
“也喜欢。”  
“最喜欢了”  
明明嘴巴上说着很温柔的话，双手却使劲揉捏起权顺荣的胸，凑到红肿的乳尖前想要吃奶油。  
全圆佑一边亲着咬着，修长的指尖还要将粗糙的指腹轻搓蹂躏已经肿起的红樱。

床晃着晃着，枕头后面滚出了一罐之前用来抹在身上的草莓果酱。  
全圆佑愣了一下，伸手拿了过来打开盖子。  
“给小荣抹在胸上好不好。”  
“想吃草莓奶油。”

权顺荣眨巴着湿润的眼睛，笼上一层薄薄的雾气。他低垂着短短的睫毛，软软糯糯的说道“如果主人喜欢的话⋯⋯”

胸前好涨，还在往外四溢奶油，全圆佑低下头将草莓果酱抹在权顺荣小小的乳肉上，手里的触感又软又嫩，他不禁稍微用力了一点，又有更多奶油滴滴答答的淋在指头上，混着甜蜜的果酱黏答答的，权顺荣整个人透着粉，挺起乳尖就往全圆佑嘴里送，“呜呜⋯⋯主人吃、给主人吃草莓奶油⋯⋯”

下身也往小孩里面撞，顺荣乖乖趴着张着双腿给主人挨操，粉红色翕动的小嘴一张一合，全圆佑每挺腰往前撞一下就有浓稠的乳白色奶油溢出，噗滋噗滋的水声让他害羞的把脸埋入枕头。  
“呜嗯⋯⋯好舒服，主人、主人操的小荣好舒服⋯⋯”

眼看小孩的眼泪含在眼眶又要往下掉，全圆佑一边抽插一边舔着他的胸口，含着敏感的乳尖用舌苔磨碾，小孩哼哼唧唧的舒服到整个人往后仰，双腿勾在全圆佑身后想让他操得更深。  
全圆佑用双手掐住他的腰狠狠往里头操，湿湿滑滑的肠道里全是奶油，泡在里头好舒服，又热又紧的绞着性器。  
权顺荣主动的自己扭着腰，坐到了全圆佑腿上，全身的重量都倚靠在身下的那根。

全圆佑的性器操着他已经被囊袋撞的泛红的小屁股，穴口的奶油被插的像打发的奶泡，全身上下都湿透了，呜呜噎噎的被主人的肉刃狠狠贯穿。

权顺荣没一会儿就呻吟着被操射了，前端可怜兮兮的吐着白浊，小腿不安分的扑腾了没两下又被抓着打屁股，噗滋噗滋的奶油流得更多了。

“小荣、小荣的草莓奶油好吃吗⋯ ⋯”

舌头还吐在外面，又被全圆佑抓着亲，权顺荣整个人汗津津的，稍微分开时口中的银丝牵得好长，湿湿黏黏的口水沿着下巴往下滑，他跟全圆佑上半身贴在一起，全是果酱和奶油，摩擦的他乳尖生疼，又晕乎乎的觉得好舒服。

“喜欢小荣、只要是小荣做给我的都好吃。”  
“那以后、以后也给主人做好多好多草莓奶油⋯⋯”

**Author's Note:**

> 舒芙蕾雖然不能變成果凍，可是可以做草莓奶油呢^^


End file.
